Waiting
by Kiriko Alicia
Summary: 'Kami semua menunggumu disini. Menunggumu hingga terbangun dan menampakkan senyummu kembali.' Request Hinami Shirayuki.


**-Waiting-**

***Req Hinami Shirayuki***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Tragedy, Romance, Angst.**

**Warning: Typo(s), all in Normal PoV, OOC (maybe), OOT (maybe), Angst & Tragedy kurang terasa, one-shot, akhir gantung (?).**

**Summary: 'Kami semua menunggumu disini. Menunggumu hingga terbangun dan menampakkan senyummu kembali.'**

Pemuda itu menatap nanar ruangan dihadapannya. Ruangan yang dulumilik seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya.

Dulu.

Namun sekarang ruangan itu kosong. Berdebu. Tidak terawat. Bahkan jika diteliti, laba-laba sudah membuat jaring di berbagai sudut ruangan. Len mengedarkan pandangannya, lalu mendesah pelan sebelum kembali menutup pintu berwarna cokelat tersebut, sehingga menampakan tulisan yang tertera di pintu tersebut -ruangan 21.

Lalu dengan langkah gontai, ia pun segera kembali ke ruangannya yang juga berada di dalam asrama tersebut –ruangan 23.

"Ah, Len. Lagi-lagi kau mengunjungi ruangan itu ya?" Sebuah suara tiba-tiba mengejutkan pemuda yang bernama Len tersebut. Len pun membalikkan badannya, membuatnya harus bertatapan dengan seorang pemuda berambut biru laut dengan syal yang terlihat konyol –berhubung ini musim panas.

Pemuda berambut honeyblonde bernama Kagamine Len itu hanya terdiam, lalu mengangguk lesu sebagai jawaban.

"Jangan terus bersedih begitu. Aku yakin Rin juga takkan senang melihatmu bersedih terus," ucap pemuda berambut biru laut –Shion Kaito- sambil membuka bungkusan es krim yang berada di genggamannya.

"B-Bagaimana aku bisa tidak sedih? D-Dan lagi… A-Aku sudah gagal sebagai seorang teman," ucap Len dengan suara mengecil di akhir kalimat. Pandangannya juga menjadi sayu. Kaito mulai merasa tidak enak, karenanya ia hanya menggidikan bahu lalu berjalan pergi –meninggalkan Len.

.

.

.

Kagamine Len. Seorang pemuda berambut honeyblonde diikat ponytail kecil ke belakang. Sedangkan Shion Kaito, adalah teman satu asrama dengannya juga –atau bisa dibilang satu ruangan dengannya.

Dan Kaito juga tahu apa permasalahan Len dengan ruangan itu –ruangan 21. Ruangan itu dulunya adalah ruangan tempat tinggal seorang gadis yang jika sekilas –terlihat identik dengan Len. Namun sebenarnya mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah apapun.

Gadis itu bernama Kamine Rin. Sifatnya polos dan sangat ramah –baik terhadap Len maupun orang-orang lainnya. Tapi Rin memiliki satu hal yang membuat semuanya prihatin padanya –ia tidak dapat berjalan. Rin hanya dapat terus berbaring tidur di kasurnya.

Rin memang pernah nekat sekali untuk berjalan, namun hasilnya? Ia terjatuh dari kasur dan terpaksa pergi ke rumah sakit. Dan sejak saat itu Neru –teman seruangan dengannya- selalu memberikan perhatian yang bisa dibilang _over_ kepadanya.

Dan melihat Rin yang hanya menurut diasuh olehnya, membuat Neru berpikir bahwa Rin hanya mempunyai masalah dengan kakinya, tidak lebih.

Padahal hal tersebut seratus persen salah.

Dan itu terbukti saat Len datang mengunjungi Rin…

Dulu…  
.

.

.

"_Oi, Rin. Aku bawa jeruk kesukaanmu hari ini," ucap Len dengan nada –yang ia buat- cuek sambil mengangkat kantung berisi jeruk itu tinggi-tinggi. Rin hanya terdiam, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Dirinya tertimbun dibawah selimut._

"_Oi? Rin?" Tanya Len lagi, sambil mengharapkan akan mendapatkan reaksi dari gadis berambut honeyblonde yang ia cintai itu._

"_A-Ah, Len… Konichiwa," ucap Rin sambil –berusaha- tersenyum manis dan menarik selimutnya, menampakkan wajahnya –hanya wajah. Len menaikkan sebelah alisnya, merasa bahwa Rin aneh hari ini._

"_Kau aneh hari ini," tuturnya singkat lalu beranjak pergi ke meja, meletakkan kantung berisi jeruk tersebut sebelum duduk di pinggiran kasur –dimana Rin berbaring. Rin hanya diam, tidak menjawab._

"_L-Len… Bisa tolong ambilkan o-obat yang berada di atas me-meja itu?" Tanya Rin pelan sambil menunjuk sebuah botol yang terletak cukup jauh dari tempat duduknya sekarang –tapi cukup dekat dengan tempat dimana ia meletakkan kantung jeruk tersebut._

_Len hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan dan saat ia sudah sampai ia mengambil botol tersebut dan membolak-baliknya. Mencari tahu, apa obat itu._

"_Penahan rasa sakit?" Batin Len sambil menautkan kedua alisnya, kebinggungan, "Untuk apa?"_

"_Hoi, Rin. Buat apa obat ini?" Tanya Len sambil menunjukkan obat itu kepada Rin. Reaksi yang Rin berikan hanya diam, sambil sesekali merintih._

"_R-Rin?" Len yang kebinggungan pun mulai berjalan menuju ranjang dimana Rin tidur. Namun ia dapati Rin sedang berbaring dengan mata terpenjam dan wajah yang menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang merasa kesakitan._

"_Rin?" Tak ada jawaban. Hanya terdengar suara angin berdesir lembut menerpa gorden._

"_RIN!"_

.

.

.

Lalu ambulans segera dipanggil dan Rin pun dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat. Dampai sekarang ia masih saja di rumah sakit, dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan –koma.

Dan karena itulah Len merasa semua itu salahnya. Salahnya karena tidak begitu memperhatikan Rin dan membiarkannya koma di rumah sakit. Dokter bahkan tidak tahu kapan gadis itu akan terbangun.

Belum lagi mengenai penyakit yang diderita gadis itu. Dokter bahkan berkata, persentase dirinya untuk terbangun tidak banyak –hanya tujuh puluh persen.

Rin juga sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi yang pasti kapan ia akan bangun. Dan bisa saja saat ia bangun, ia akan melupakan semuanya, mengalami amnesia lalu menjalani kehidupan baru tanpa dirinya.

Tidak.

Len tidak ingin semua hal itu terjadi. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk melindungi gadis itu dari apapun yang akan terjadi. Karena itulah, ia benar-benar tidak ingin Rin kehilangan ingatannya, ataupun jatuh cinta pada orang lain.

Ia benar-benar tidak dapat membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Sudah berbulan-bulan, bahkan jika dihitung sudah genap satu tahun Rin koma di rumah sakit. Waktu yang lama, memang. Berkali-kali teman-teman Rin mengunjungi gadis itu di rumah sakit. Walaupun mereka tidak mendapatkan reaksi apapun, setidaknya mereka sudah senang karena Rin tidak kenapa-kenapa.

Selain Len, yang merasa paling bersalah adalah Neru –teman sekamar Rin. Gadis itu benar-benar terpukul saat tahu Rin mempunyai penyakit yang ganas. Ia merasa kurang memerhatikan Rin dan menjadi lebih cengeng belakangan ini –walaupun masih jarang menangis.

Menyakitkan memang, mengetahui salah satu teman tiba-tiba saja meninggalkan kita –masuk ke sebuah dunia lain dimana tak ada seorang pun yang dapat menggapainya. Tapi setidaknya, mereka semua mempunyai harapan yang sama.

'_Kami semua menunggumu disini. Menunggumu hingga terbangun dan menampakkan senyummu kembali.'_

_._

_**~Owari~**_

.

Alicia: … Entah mengapa saat dibaca ulang Alice rasa agak OOC dan OOT... Dan… Alice Ngerasa aneh banget entah mengapa ._.a yah, tapi semoga suka! Maaf kalau ada yang kurang berkenan...

Terakhir... Review please?


End file.
